


My sleeping soundtrack (is your voice on the phone)

by PetitLu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Secretely mushy Yuri, Tired JJ, no beta we die like men, very minimal sadness on JJ's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitLu/pseuds/PetitLu
Summary: JJ is in Canada and can't sleep. Yuri is in Japan and disgusted by dorks in love. These two things are unrelated.Alternatively, very short thing I wrote for the timezones bingo square ages ago and decided to yeet out today because even if I wanted to write more I like where it ended and today is Random JJ day.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	My sleeping soundtrack (is your voice on the phone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/gifts).



> This is extremely short and has been sitting in my drafts since November, but since the amazing [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins)is having a random JJ day and everyone needs more JJ in their lives, I decided to post it. I hope you enjoy !

The calm atmosphere of the house was disturbed only by the occasional car passing by in the distance. The AC blew cool air towards the desk, ruffling the leaves of the tired potted plant JJ always forgot to water.

He was laying on the bed, eyes wide open and staring blindly at the ceiling. Sleep had been evading him for the better part of an hour. He sighed. A glance at his alarm clock revealed he had to be up in five and a half hours to go to the rink.

Today had sucked. Bella had been by, and while they were still on good terms, seeing her always made JJ uncomfortable. The concerned glances his mother had been throwing at him all afternoon had not helped.

He rubbed his temples, still throbbing with the headache that had been his trusted companion since the beginning of the summer.

His phone’s buzzing disturbed his maudlin thoughts. He rolled to the other side of his bed and blindly grabbed it from the bedside table. A grunt and two burnt retinas later, JJ was faced with a picture captioned _I thought they had reached peak grossness. I was wrong_

A smiled tugged at JJ’s mouth. On his screen, Victor Nikiforov was shooting heart eyes that made even JJ feel like he was intruding at an oblivious Yuuri Katsuki. He was sat on the floor next to his fiancé, eating what looked like broccoli, but his other hand rested on Nikiforov’s ankle, almost like an afterthought. It was ridiculously sweet and domestic, and everything Yuri claimed to hate.

_I would think that after three years, you would be used to it_ , he typed. Green ticks appeared under the message, followed two seconds later by _shut up_.

_Predictable,_ JJ replied, grinning at his screen. He locked his phone and went to put it away, but the screen lit up with an incoming call.

“You’re the worst,” Yuri greeted.

“Hello to you too.”

“Whatever. How was your day?”

JJ smirked. Golden opportunity. “Better now,” he purred.

“Eurgh. You suck,” Yuri growled. “Shouldn’t you be asleep anyway?”

JJ exhaled, and a grunt of commiseration echoed through the line. “It’s like that, huh?”

Another sigh was JJ’s only reply.

“Well, get some rest. I need you in shape for next season so I can enjoy kicking your ass.” A pause. “And don’t try to tell me you’re fine. You haven’t texted in three days and usually we can’t go one without your stupid dog pictures.” Only silence followed the remark.

“JJ?” A loud breath came through the line. “… Good night, you idiot.”

When the shrill ring of his alarm woke JJ up the next morning, he had his phone clutched in his hand, battery low.


End file.
